


Worth the Wait

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Possessive Remus, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: Remus rolled his eyes, his hurt turning to anger at Sirius’ denial. “I heard you saying how good looking he was and I heard him ask you for a date!  Why are you lying to me?  Are you done playing your little game with me already or do you want to go in for the kill?”





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the R/S 24 Hour Challenge

_Prompt by DrayOakenShield is “Whatever you think you heard, you didn’t hear right. It’s not what it sounded like.” Bonus words: Wand, handcuffs, stuck, “it doesn’t fit”._

 

oOoOoOoOoO

 

Remus swung his satchel over his shoulder and hurried up the stairway.  He had spent several hours in the library after dinner trying to finish his assignments so he could relax the rest of the weekend and the chill of the drafty castle spurred him on, thinking of the warm fire waiting for him in the Gryffindor common room.  

 

If he was truly honest with himself, the warmth of the fire wasn’t the only thing making him hurry up the stone steps.  He couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face as he thought of Sirius.  

 

 _Sirius_. They had always been especially close and of the other three Remus considered his best mates, he knew he had always considered Sirius his best friend. Although James and Sirius had a special bond like no other, it was different than the way he and Sirius interacted.  From their first year when Sirius had assumed Remus’ scars were from abuse at the hands of his own parents and had divulged his own secret bruises and scars, the two had forged a special connection that had simply grown over the years.

 

He couldn’t remember the exact moment his feelings for his best friend had started to change, but he knew the moment he’d realized he was well and truly fucked.  

 

Peter and he had been watching the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match the year before and Sirius been hovering on his broom nearby waiting while the captains argued a penalty with the referee.  The unusually hot April day had Sirius sweating from exertion and he had innocently raised the hem of his jersey to wipe the sweat from his brow.  

 

Remus had watched mesmerized as the tight muscles of Sirius’ stomach slowly appeared, the sweat trickling down his pale form, and Remus had felt his entire body flush, the butterflies in his stomach taking flight, as he imagined licking the beads of perspiration from every inch of his friend’s toned frame.

 

The referee’s whistle had jolted him out of his fantasy and he’d never been more thankful that he’d decided to wear his light robes that day instead of his customary Muggle jeans. He didn’t know how he would have explained the obvious erection straining his trousers to anyone bothering to glance his way.

 

He knew his friends were comfortable with his bisexuality once he’d been forced to admit it to them when he was caught snogging Fabian Prewitt his fifth year. When Sirius had come out as gay, much to the dismay of the entirety of the female half of the student population, a few months later, they were all supportive and even teased Sirius that now that left more of a shot for them to pull one of the ladies that always flocked to Sirius.

What he had never realized was that he might actually have a chance with the boy he’d had a crush on for years. Even after announcing he was gay, Remus never entertained the possibility that someone as handsome as Sirius could be interested in him.  

 

The last few months had proven him wrong.

 

They had always been tactile with each other; Sirius always being one to hug and show affection through touch since he had been so deprived of it as a child.  But he had noticed the pats on the shoulder seemed to linger longer, the passing of a quill meant Sirius held onto his fingers for a few moments, and even his normal habit of laying across Remus’ lap on the common room couch had taken on new meaning when he would let his land trace patterns over Remus’ knee, eyes closed, a content smile on his face.

 

Sirius had always been a flirt and sexual innuendos made to his friends were nothing unusual.  Lately though they were directed solely at Remus and made so frequently that even normally oblivious Peter had asked, “When are you two just going to shag and get the sexual tension over with?”  

 

Remus had blushed bright red, sputtering, but Sirius had just smirked and given Remus a slow wink that had tied his stomach in knots for hours, saying “That’s up to Moony now, isn’t it?”  He’d calmly gathered his books and left the dorm leaving Remus staring after him slack-jawed.

 

The stares he’d caught Sirius giving him, the lingering touches, and the flirty responses he himself had given were becoming harder to ignore and Remus had started to accept that his feelings were reciprocated.  He felt as if they were standing on the edge of a precipice, each testing the other to see who would break first and fall over the edge; but both were too scared to take the final leap.  

 

That very morning when he’d been getting ready to leave for class Sirius had come out of the bathroom, clad in only a towel draped low on his hips and it had taken every ounce of willpower Remus possesed to not rip it off the other boy and snog him senseless.  Sirius had caught him staring and a blush stained his cheeks, biting his lip, one eyebrow raised before asking in a sultry voice. “Want to help me dry off, Moony?”

 

Remus had stood there for a moment trying to remember how to breathe before he shook himself out of his stupor. “Um, I’ve g-gotta get to class.”  

 

He had seen the disappointment flash briefly in Sirius’ eyes and the way his shoulders had dropped before nodding. “Sure, um, I’ll be right down.”  He’d turned back to his trunk to get dressed and Remus had sighed, mentally smacking himself for being a coward and left the room.

 

As he raced up the steps and through the portrait into their common room, Remus was filled with hope and daring.  He was determined to test the waters and finally make a move tonight.  He hoped he was right and Sirius wasn’t playing a game with him, but there was only one sure way to find out.

 

Remus stepped through the portrait hole and looked around for his friends.  He saw Peter and James playing chess in the corner, the latter laughing uproariously at something Lily and Marlene who were sitting next to them were saying.  His gaze finally found the head of dark hair he sought sitting on the couch before the fire, his back to Remus.  

 

Remus made his way over, but stopped as he approached and saw Sirius bent close, a grin on his face as he talked to Benjy Fenwick.  Benjy said something that made Sirius tip his head back in laughter and as Remus watched, Benjy leaned in ever closer, his hand settling on Sirius’ knee.

 

Remus felt as if he’d been punched in the stomach, but he knew he had to be imagining what seemed like obvious flirting. Sirius was interested in him, not Benjy...wasn’t he?

 

Neither boy had seen him approach so Remus stood there, his heightened lupine senses on alert trying to catch their conversation.

 

“...you’re a good looking bloke, Benjy, of course I think so.” Sirius smiled.

 

Benjy grinned. “So does this mean I have a chance for a date, you think?”

 

Sirius’ smile grew, winking at the other boy. “Definitely. You’re quite the catch I’ll have you know.”

 

Both boys turned at the sound of Remus’ satchel hitting the floor.  

 

Sirius’ face lit up. “Moony, you’re back! You’re done revising?”

 

Remus looked between Sirius and Benjy, taking in Sirius’ greeting and the smile on Benjy’s face and trying not show the heartbreaking jealousy that roiled in his gut. “Y-yeah.  I’m done.”

 

“That’s great!  Come join us, I was just going to get some butterbeer.”

 

Remus shook his head. “Nah, I’m knackered.  I’m going to head up to bed.  You um, have fun with Benjy. G’night.”

 

Remus didn’t wait to hear Sirius respond and hurried up the stairs to their dorm, his stomach clenched, fighting the tears that wanted to escape.

  


He entered their dorm and slammed the door shut behind him, dropping his bag by the foot of his bead and throwing himself across his bed.  

 

He was such a _fool_! Of course Sirius wasn’t really interested in him!  He could have anyone he wanted, why would he want the scarred, penniless, werewolf?  He had to have been reading too much into everything and seen only what his traitorous heart wanted him to see.  He never should have allowed himself to hope or to fantasize that Sirius could actually be his.  

 

Remus heard the door to the dorm open and he swiped his hand across his eyes to make sure there was no evidence of tears. He heard Sirius call out for him and he didn’t want to respond, but knew if he didn’t Sirius would persist.

 

“I’m fine, Padfoot, just tired.”

 

He didn’t look up, but sensed Sirius approach. “I heard you slam the door all the way downstairs, Moony, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong I said, just tired.” He felt Sirius sit down on the end of his bed. “Pads, you don't have to be stuck here with me,  just go back to your boyfriend and let me rest, alright?”

 

“Boyfriend?” Sirius sputtered. “You mean Fenwick?  What are you talking about, Moony?”

 

Remus sat up and glared at Sirius. “Don’t act like I’m stupid, I heard you guys talking downstairs and him asking you for a date.”

 

Sirius shook his head.  “Whatever you think you heard, you didn’t hear right. It’s not what it sounded like.”

 

Remus rolled his eyes, his hurt turning to anger at Sirius’ denial. “I heard you saying how good looking he was and I heard him ask you for a date!  Why are you lying to me?  Are you done playing your little game with me already or do you want to go in for the kill?”

 

“Remus, he was asking for advice because he’s got the hots for Davey Gudgeon!  I’m the only other bloke who’s openly gay that he felt comfortable talking to.”

 

“Oh.” Remus blinked slowly, trying to temper the humiliation he felt at his assumption. “Gudgeon, huh?”

 

“Yes, Gudgeon. He wanted some advice is all.  Why would you think I’d want Fenwick when I like - “ Sirius trailed off, swallowing audibly, looking down at his hands which were now worrying a loose thread on Remus’ comforter.

 

This was it.  Remus could do this.  He had to find out once and for all.

 

“Who is it you like, Padfoot?” He was amazed at how steady his voice sounded.

 

Sirius’ head snapped up, eyes locking with Remus’.  He watched as Sirius bit his lip, an unaccustomed look of nervousness crossing his face.

 

Watching his friend’s reaction to the question, Remus felt the certainty of his answer deep in his gut.  He leaned closer, his face inches from Sirius’, his voice low and demanding. “Tell me.”

 

He saw the heat flare in Sirius’ eyes before he spoke. “Y-you. I like y-”

 

Remus cut his words off with a fierce kiss.  He wasted no time with uncertainty and threaded his fingers through Sirius’ dark hair to hold him in place as he plundered his mouth.  He felt the wolf within him howl when Sirius didn’t hesitate and kissed him back with equal fervor.  

 

Sirius’ mouth opened beneath his and he took advantage and slipped his tongue inside, groaning when he felt the slide of Sirius’ tongue against his own. His kiss was hot and possessive, wanting to mark the other boy as his when moments before he had been sure he would never have this chance.

 

They broke apart a few moments later, both panting for breath but reluctant to stop touching, their foreheads pressed together.  

 

Sirius’ hand found his, lacing their fingers together. “Took you long enough.”

 

Remus huffed a laugh. “Me? What about you?”

 

Sirius pulled back to look into Remus’ eyes with a sheepish grin. “I wanted to, but I was never sure if I was imagining your interest.”

 

“I practically salivated over you every day and you didn’t think I was interested?”

 

“I could say the same thing for you, Moony!”

 

Remus shook his head with a sigh. “So apparently we’re both idiots.”

 

Sirius smirked. “But I’m _your_ idiot.”

 

Remus felt the beast inside him stir again at those words. “Mine?”

 

Sirius spoke hesitantly. “If you want me to be.”

 

Remus answered with another kiss. He relished the moan that left Sirius’ swollen lips when he pressed his lips against his stubbled  jaw, running his mouth hotly down to the sensitive skin of his neck.

 

“You’re _mine_.” he growled against his skin.

 

Sirius shuddered, pressing himself closer, his hands twisting in Remus’s shirt. “ _Yours_.”  He breathed. “All yours.”

 

Remus continued to suck at the delicate skin of Sirius’ neck, his words rough and punctuated by nips at the succulent skin of his collarbone. “No one else can have you if you’re mine, Padfoot.”

 

Sirius’ breath caught as Remus pushed him down onto the bed. “I don’t want anyone else but you. Only you, Remus.”

 

Remus hovered over him, his eyes amber as they blazed into Sirius’. “They can look all they want and they will, because you’re bloody gorgeous, but they’ll know you’re mine.”

 

Sirius pulled him down by his tie, his mouth brushing against Remus’. “Always yours.” he promised. “Now fuck me before I come in my pants.” He rolled his hips up, his hard cock sliding against Remus’.

 

Their lips met in a hungry kiss, Remus pulling Sirius up with him to divest him of his shirt.  He slid it off his shoulders as Sirius fumbled for his wand.  He found it and mumbled a spell against remus’ lips that he couldn’t quite make out but recognized when he felt the chill in the room, looking down at himself and realizing Sirius had vanished both of their clothing.

 

“It was taking too long.” Sirius explained, one eyebrow raised as if daring Remus to question his methods.

 

Remus grinned. “I love magic.”

 

Sirius pulled Remus down once again, their mouths meeting again in a searing kiss, both hissing when their naked pricks rubbed together.  Sirius ran his hands down Remus’ back, sliding down to grab his arse, his hips bucking for friction.

 

Remus slid down Sirius’ body, stopping between his legs and wrapping a hand around his already leaking cock.  “I want to taste you.”

 

He felt Sirius shudder as he ran the flat of his tongue up his length, licking at the glistening crown before swallowing him almost to the root.  Sirius’ hips bucked wildly as Remus sucked the hot length in and out of his mouth, and Remus pressed a hand to his hip to hold him down.

 

“ _Fuck_.  Oh Merlin…”

 

Remus chuckled, the vibrations around his cock coupled with Remus’ ministrations driving Sirius to the edge. “Fuck...Remus, I’m gonna come!”

 

Remus hollowed his cheeks, sucking harder as he felt the first drops of come hit his throat.  He swallowed the bitter fluid as he relished the string of curse words leaving Sirius’ mouth, knowing it was him that made Sirius lose control like this.

 

He swept his tongue over the softening member, licking up the last drops of come before he slid back up Sirius’ body, a smirk on his face at the look of sated bliss on his lover’s face.  

 

Sirius pulled him down for a languid kiss before whispering “My turn.”

 

He flipped them over, quickly straddling Remus’ body and sliding down until Remus’ thick erection hovered before his face.  “Fucking hell, Remus.  You're huge!”

 

“Is that a problem?”

 

Sirius grinned, his hand wrapping around Remus’ cock, pumping him slowly and watching as Remus’ eyes rolled back in pleasure. “I’d call it a bonus. But don’t tease me when I can’t walk for a few days after we fuck.”

 

Remus shivered at the words. “You’d want to bottom?”

 

Sirius looked at him incredulously. “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Remus shrugged. “I’ve um, tried before, but couldn’t get it in. It didn’t fit.”

 

“Then I’ll be happy to be your first.” Sirius licked his lips. “But for now, I just want to suck you.”

 

Sirius didn’t wait any longer and took the weeping tip into his mouth, his hand wrapped around the base of his long length as he took as much as he could in.  

 

Remus tried to keep his hips still, but the wet heat of Sirius’ lips and hand wrapped around his prick was too much.  Sirius moaned as Remus fucked his mouth, sitting up so he could wrap his hands in the silky dark hair.  

 

Lips still wrapped firmly around his cock, Sirius looked up, stormy grey meeting amber eyes and Remus felt his control shatter.  He managed three more thrusts before he cried out a warning and came, his vision going white at the edges from the force of his orgasm.  

 

He fell back down on the bed, deliciously sated, and felt Sirius crawl up his body.  He opened his eyes and took in the dark beauty of Sirius’ chiseled face, his tongue darting out to catch a drop of come on the corner of his mouth and remus couldn’t hold back his groan.

 

Sirius chuckled and kissed Remus slowly, tasting each other on the other’s lips and tongue.  

 

They broke apart and Sirius laid down next to Remus, his head on his chest, gently tracing the patterns of the silvery scars. “Was it worth the wait?”

 

Remus smiled, wrapping an arm around his lover. “Yes.”

 

Before another word could be spoken, the door to the dorm burst open and they heard shrieks as they hastily covered their naked bodies with the bedding.

 

“Oi!” Peter cried, his hand covering his eyes.” Couldn’t you give a warning or something?”

 

“I’m happy you two are finally shagging and I don’t have to resort to handcuffs to lock you both together, “James laughed, his back to the bed.”But can you at least close the bed curtains next time so we don't have to see your hairy asses?”

 

They both laughed as they watched their friends embarrassment at having walked in on them and Remus grabbed his wand and flicked it at the curtains, shutting them closed. “They’re closed now, wankers!”

 

Sirius hid his face in Remus’ chest trying to muffle his laughter as they heard Peter say, “We’re going to have to knock anytime we want to come in our own room now, aren’t we Prongs?”

 

Remus looked down at Sirius to see him smiling up at him. “Worth it.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
